


wait for her to hold on

by eyeforparking



Category: Marianne (2019), Marianne (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: Emma starts to get nightmares again in her childhood home, but Camille is there to help her.





	wait for her to hold on

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is the first five on AO3 in the Marianne fandom? Yay? I hope fans enjoy this soft Emille (Emma/Camille) drabble I wrote then... Let's go WLW let's go

The nightmares had been waking Emma up nightly again. Each time they were different; visions of Caro's mother whispering for her to come home, the Priest's dog barking at the pier, the blood stained floor beneath her mother's body.

Weeks could go by with Emma jolting awake suddenly, patting around in her childhood bed for something to stabilise herself, finally reaching down to find that Camille's hand would be waiting for her to hold onto.

Camille could comfort Emma with only a smile, and it was so important in times like this. Emma would brush her fingers against the smaller ones below, a quiet beckoning that repeated each night she would wake in a cold sweat. The old wooden floorboards would creak below Camille as she stood up and pushed Emma aside, crawling into bed beside her.

"You know I could just get into bed with you in the evening, so you don't have to wake me during the night." Camille said, running her fingers through the short strands of hair on the back of Emma's head.

Emma turned around to face Camille. "But where's the fun in that? I'd rather wake you up, just to be a nuisance." She grinned at her friend, raising a palm to her soft face and running it over her cheek. Camille leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she sank into Emma's comforting strokes.

"You're lucky I like you so much," Camille whispered, "Or else I would get right up and sleep on your couch." Emma shot her a jokingly stern glance, pausing the caressing for a moment. Camille whined when Emma began to pull her hand away.

"No, I'm sorry!" She mocked, "If anything, let me keep your hands, ma'am." The nonsensical begging made Emma let out a hearty laugh, leaning her forehead against Camille's. As Camille joined the giggling, she closed the space between their mouths and pressed against the softness of Emma's laughing lips.

They kissed for a while; maybe minutes, maybe hours, but it felt safe. Emma didn't need a charm of protection when Camille was around, because the comfort of the other woman's presence was enough to keep a fire lit in Emma's heart for months. She fell asleep like that, holding Camille in her arms, knowing she would be alright until dawn.

The nightmares had been waking Emma up nightly again. But at least now, Camille made it easier.


End file.
